A Daisy a Day
by Tynwfiel
Summary: James tries to woo Lily by sending flowers.


Dedicated to Kosher

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, & Warner Brothers. "A Daisy a Day" was written & performed by Jed Strunk.

July 24, 1977

Lily Evans was sitting at the desk in her room doing homework. It was summer, hot and muggy. She could have been at the pool, swimming laps languidly in the cool water. She could have been lying outside in the shade of a large oak tree. She could have been doing a number of other things, but Lily didn't like waiting until the last minute to finish the homework her professors had set for the holidays. So she sat alone in her room, quill on parchment scribbling away. Lily's hair was currently coming loose from its braid, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Lily's sixth year was now over, and her seventh and final year would soon be upon her.

As Lily continued to work on an essay about the twelve uses of dragon's blood, she heard a tapping on her window. She looked up to see a large brown owl pecking at her window. As Lily opened her window, the bird flew in dropping a package on her bed. She gave it a few owl treats, before turning her attention to the oddly shaped mass covered in brown paper that the bird had brought. Lily wondered if it was alright to open. After all this wasn't the owl of anyone she knew, and these were dark times. Suddenly, another owl flew in her window. This owl she recognized. The owl was James Potter's, his name was Zephyrus. Lily was used to seeing James' owl bringing things to him and his best friend Sirius Black during breakfast. Normally, it carried Howlers from James' mother because they had served detention for some misdeed. James and Sirius were both in Lily's year, and they were all in the same house, Gryffindor. James was the thorn in Lily's side. She didn't hate him. She preferred to think of it as an immense dislike. James had always been, in Lily's opinion an egotistical prat. Always getting into trouble, always thinking he was the height of cool. Granted, he had grown up some in the past year. He stopped playing with that stupid snitch, and hadn't been hexing Severus Snape at every turn. Lily gave Zephyrus some owl treats, opened the note from James, she at least knew it was safe, and began to read.

_My Darling Lily, _

_I hope you have been well since I saw you last. I have sent you a small gift, which you should have already received. I sent it by Sirius' new owl Eros. Go ahead, open your present. _

At this, Lily put James' letter down and began to unwrap the parcel. What she found was a beautiful red vase. It glistened with a deep fire as the sunlight hit it. She returned to the letter.

_The vase has gold dust spun in with the glass, which is why it sparkles the way that it does. You know that I couldn't pass up something that was meant for a Gryffindor. I really hope you like it. Sirius went with me to pick it out. He wanted to get one for you that spits out water when anyone walks past it. He thought it was hilarious. Zephyrus should have brought you some flowers to fill your new vase along with my letter. Love from, James_

Lily looked to her left on the bed and saw a bouquet of daisies. She couldn't believe that James Potter had sent her such a nice gift. She also couldn't believe that he had sent only daisies. He was always such a show off, and daisies, no matter how nice they were, were not showy flowers. Lily filled the vase with water, and then put her flowers in it. She set them on her desk. Lily then filled up her owl Lucina's water dish, so that James and Sirius' owls could drink before leaving. She sat down at her desk and began writing a note to James to thank him for his gift.

**  
James,**

**Thank you very much for your lovely gift. It is very beautiful. I'm glad that it won't spit water at me. Although I do believe that could be quite funny, especially if it was my horrid sister Petunia getting sprayed. I hope that you and Sirius are both doing well. Give Sirius my thanks for the use of Eros. Have a wonderful summer, see you on September 1****st****. Lily**

July 25, 1977

Lily sat at the breakfast table munching on toast and sipping a cup of tea.

"Freak," Petunia Evans hissed in Lily's ear as she swept past her sister.

"And a lovely good morning to you too Petunia," Lily said sweetly, a smile on her lips. Lily knew that the nicer she was to Petunia, the more upset Petunia would get.

"Did your weirdo boyfriend send you that ugly vase," Petunia asked, her nose wrinkled.

"He is not my boyfriend nor is he a weirdo, and my vase isn't ugly," Lily relied sharply. However, Lily didn't like the smug look on Petunia's face, and quickly finished her toast so she could make sure everything in her room was how she left it.

Everything in her room was not how she left it. Zephyrus had flown in her open window and was sitting beside Lucina on her perch.

"Good Morning Zephyrus. What brings you back so soon?" Lily asked filling up Lucina's food bowl for the two owls. Lily noticed a note tied to Zephyrus' leg. She removed it, knowing who it was from. She looked at the Potter family seal, before breaking the wax that secured the parchment. Lily wondered what it would be like to come from a family so old, important, and rich that they had their own seal. The seal was an oval with a large P in its center. Around the P were several objects on the right was a stag's head beneath a wand. On the left side was a book and quill, above it a flower, to be precise it was a lily. She sat down on her bed, looking at the Potter's crest, there was a yellow daffodil lying on the bed beside her.

_Dearest Lily,_

_I trust that this morning finds you as well as yesterday morning did. I hope to hear from you soon. Yours, James_

Lily put the daffodil with the daisies and then set about writing another reply. She was not at all happy with Potter's latest attempt to woo her. She had to put a stop to this before it went any farther.

**Potter,**

**I must thank you once more. However, I would rather not have to do that again **_**ever**_**. Please end your fruitless attempts to win my heart. I request that you send me no more flowers, so that I may stop thanking you. I truly don't know what your problem is. How many times have I said that I will not date you? It is a pity that your head is so thick, but I suppose your thick skull protects your tiny brain when you get hit in the head by bludgers. I honestly don't know why you continue to pursue me. Not yours, Lily**

Lily tied the note to Zephyrus' leg, and then sat down huffily to continue her paper on dragon's blood. "Stupid Petunia, stupid Potter" she muttered as she dipped her quill in the ink pot.

July 26, 1977

Lily awoke to find that Zephyrus was in her room once again. This time he had a blue flower clutched in his beak, and another letter from Potter tied to his leg. Lily angrily took the flower from Zephyrus and put it in her vase, she had really had just about enough of James Potter and his stupid flowers.

"I don't see how you can stand him Zephyrus! He never gives up does he," Lily asked the bird. Zephyrus merely looked at her, his head tilted to the side. She untied the letter and began to read.

_Lovely Lily,_

_There is no need for you to thank me, but I cherish the words written by your fair hand. I will never stop trying to win your love and affection, I am certain that one day I shall capture your heart. I continue to pursue you because you are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You have now told me that you will not date me a total of 275 times. I counted. Always, JP _

_p.s. The flower I sent you is a magical flower. I doubt you have ever seen one like it, as I know Sprout doesn't keep them in the greenhouses. I hope you like it._

Lily sighed and looked at Lucina and Zephyrus.

"I really don't know what his problem is! He had better not keep this up," Lily said to no one but the owls.

**Potter,**

**I can't believe you know how many times I have turned you down. Why do you keep sending flowers? Can't you just give up like every other boy out there would? LE p.s. Thanks, again.**

Not long after Lily had sent Potter's owl on its way, Sirius's owl Eros flew into her bedroom bearing a note.

_**Lily,**_

_**Hello there! How is your holiday so far? Mine has been great, except all James talks about is you. Don't get me wrong, you are a fascinating person, but a man can only take so much. Why you refuse to date my very charming best mate is beyond me. Do you know how many girls at Hogwarts would love to be in your place? A lot let me tell you. I wish Prongs would have gotten you the spitting vase, but he just wouldn't listen. It was a vase worthy of a Marauder. It squirted Prongs in the eye, very funny. I guess I should get to the point of all this… Don't be so bloody mean and snippety to him all the time. His whole world revolves around you, and when you treat him like I would treat a Slytherin, he mopes about. That is of great personal concern to me for two reasons: 1. He doesn't want to play quidditch with me when he's like that. 2. He's my best mate and I don't want some uppity girl upsetting him. I really don't mean for this to come off as if I'm angry, but I am sure you can understand. By the way the flower Prongs sent you this morning is very rare, not to mention it's bloody expensive. So, you had better enjoy it, but only the best for you James says. Sirius**_

"Uppity! Uppity! Sirius Black has the nerve to call me uppity," Lily shouted to no one. Eros sat on the perch, unconcerned with Lily's outburst. Lily sat down to write what hoped would be the last letter of the day.

**  
Sirius,**

**My summer is going as well as can be expected with owls swooping in and out all the time. I refuse to date Potter because he is a big headed twerp, furthermore I don't care how many girls would love to be in my place. They can be in my place for that matter. I am neither uppity nor snippety, and the reason I insist on being "mean" to Potter, is because he insists on being annoying to me. I'm sorry if I hurt Potter's feelings, and it interfered with your quidditch game. Why does he keep sending me flowers anyhow? Can't he just leave me alone? Lily**

After sending Eros on his way, Lily sat at her desk, her head resting on her arms, staring at the flowers she had received from Potter. She wasn't going to toss them out just because he had sent them. Who was Lily Evans to waste perfectly good flowers?

Suddenly, something from the blue flower that was supposed to be so special caught her eye. It was sending small blue bubbles out of its center. Lily reached out to touch one, to her surprise, it didn't pop! The bubbles floated lazily around Lily's room all day long, and she lay contentedly on her bed watching them, daydreaming all the while.


End file.
